De Gris à Blanc
by DePlumeAPlume
Summary: {OS – Vœux - Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur} Il portait plusieurs noms. Mais à cet instant, il ne savait plus qui il était. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.


**_Sur l'idée originale de _Nanthana14 _et _Syrène-T_, nous avons pu formuler des vœux de fic qu'on voulait lire _****_dans le cadre du groupe _****Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur****_. Et nous nous transformions en fée aussi pour choisir l'un des voeux des participants pour l'exhausser. Ici, c'est celui de _Nanthana14_ que j'ai voulu réaliser : un OS autour de Gandalf. _**

_**J'espère que cet OS te plaira, car j'ai voulu tant dire sur ce personnage que j'aime beaucoup également (et il y a beaucoup à dire aussi) que je me suis perdue dans mes idées. Donc je suis revenue à un passage clé, qui j'espère ne sera pas trop prévisible. **_

_**PS : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

* * *

**De Gris à Blanc**

* * *

Il portait plusieurs noms.

Il était Olorín, Maiar sage et patient aux côtés de Lorien et Nienna.

Il était Mithrandir, ami des Elfes, porteur de l'Anneau de Feu.

Il était Gandalf le Gris, parcourant la Terre du Milieu, créant des liens et des amitiés avec tous les peuples.

Mais à cet instant-là, il ne savait plus qui il était.

Des bribes revenaient par à-coups, au milieu de cet espace coloré qu'il semblait traverser…

…o...

_La disparition subite des gobelins. Le bruit sourd des flammes. Le raclement de chaines sur le sol. La lueur dansante et orangée qui s'approchait. La peur qui s'insinuait dans ses veines. Le rugissement puissant d'un démon. _

Oui, il avait été dans la Moria… avec la Communauté de l'Anneau…

_Puis la fuite. Le bruit de leurs pas martelant le sol de leurs cadences rapides. Une cavalcade, dont on sentait toute l'urgence, mue par la peur viscérale de ce qui se cachait au fond des grottes. _

_Quelque chose qui aurait dû dormir encore longtemps. Beaucoup plus longtemps. _

Le danger avait approché, un grand danger. L'Istari avait ordonné à tous de courir vers la sortie Est de la forteresse.

_Le Pont du Durin. La sortie était proche. Mais la bête maléfique était apparue. Nappée de flammes et de ténèbres. Exhalant son odeur de soufre et de corruption. Infligeant la peur et la terreur. _

Le fléau de Durin était là ! Oui, le Magicien se rappelait maintenant, il avait fait face au Maiar corrompu.

_Le fouet enflammé claquait, les cris du monstre résonnaient, la frayeur essayait de s'emparer de lui. Elle avait presque réussi. Cela avait dû se voir dans son regard agrandi face au Balrog qui s'était redressé dans toute sa grandeur. _

Mais il se souvenait de lui avoir ordonné de retourné dans les Ténèbres. Sans succès.

_Alors il invoqua un sort qui avait fragilisé le pont. Le Balrog avait été si vite battu… tombé dans ce piège grossier, chutant dans l'abîme, loin de lui, loin du porteur de l'Anneau. _

_Pourtant, le fléau de Durin, dans un réflexe rageur avait fait tournoyer une dernière fois son fouet ardent, attrapant la cheville du magicien, le faisant tomber à son tour. _

Oh oui, il se rappelait maintenant de sa terreur, d'avoir essayé de se raccrocher aux pierres du pont, des cris de Frodon, de sa réponse concise avant d'avoir lâché prise, « fuyez pauvres fous ! »

_Le combat n'était pas terminé entre les deux Maiars. Il réussit à récupérer son épée et se laissa tomber sur le corps du Balrog pour essayer de lui planter sa lame en plein cœur. La chute fut longue, dura une éternité, traversant les profondeurs les plus noires de Khazad-dûm. _

_Il passa à travers le feu, l'eau et la glace._

Oui la glace, le froid, c'était cela qui l'entourait maintenant. Ce qui le ramena dans la réalité peu à peu… il sentait le froid l'engourdir actuellement.

_Son combat avec le démon s'était finit ici, en haut de la montagne, sur la Tour de Durin, entouré de neige et de glace, avec le froid pour seule couverture. Ce fut rude, les coups tombaient, la fatigue se faisait sentir, les volontés s'affaiblissaient. Il n'avait jamais connu si dur combat. _

_Et pourtant, il avait réussi… le Balrog était tombé. Vaincu. _

Et lui, il était là, couché sur le dos, fatigué, blessé, las, l'esprit se perdant dans l'espace, traversant les âges et les terres, s'engourdissant avec le froid l'enveloppant.

Et soudain, il ouvrit les yeux. Il savait qui il était à présent.

…o...

Maintenant, il était Gandalf le Blanc.

Gagné en puissance par sa victoire.

Gagné en connaissance par ce qu'il avait entrevu.

Gagné en sagesse par la mort qu'il avait frôlée.

Il était prêt à continuer sa quête contre le Mal et à aider les peuples de la Terre du Milieu.

Il était Gandalf le Blanc. Le Gardien de ces Terres et de ces Peuples.


End file.
